


Tear You Apart, Darlin'

by skylinehorizon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylinehorizon/pseuds/skylinehorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's making a call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear You Apart, Darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> Pure Sam/Benny PWP phonesex. Enjoy!

Sam doesn’t usually get time to himself, not like this. His phone is on louderspeaker beside him and he's spread out on the motel bed, eyes fixed on the screen as it rings. 

There’s a click on the other end, and then a low, dark laugh. “ _You couldn’t wait ‘til tomorrow, huh, Sam?”_

He’s already hard in anticipation, burning up at the sound of Benny’s drawl, his skin feeling too tight and clothes like chains. 

"You were pretty quick to answer," he bites back, slowly unbuttoning the front of his shirt. 

“ _You sound out of breath,_ " Benny says, and they both know damn well why that is, what this is leading to, what it was from the moment Sam pressed call. " _You getting hot and ready for me?_ ”

"Want you here," Sam admits, taking his shirt off and letting it drop onto the floor, moving to his belt and his jeans. "Want to fuck you. Want you to fuck me. I don’t care."

“ _Patience_ ,” Benny says, his voice slow and raspy, like the crunch of gravel beneath boots. “ _You gonna get undressed for me, darlin'?_ "   

"I already have." Sam lets his eyes close and places the palms of his hands on his stomach, hovering too-high above his cock. 

“ _Spread your legs for me. I’d love to see your ass right now, spread you apart with my thumbs, get my tongue in you. You like that, don’t you, Sam?_ ”

Sam moans, loud and broken in the empty room. He shouldn’t be surprised at how quickly Benny always jumps into this, how he can get Sam hot and aching hard in less than ten seconds. 

His hand wraps vice-tight around his cock, moving slow, torturous.

"Y _ou touchin’ yourself, Sam_?”

"Yeah," he says, wonders how anyone would be able to resist at the sound of Benny’s voice across the phone. 

“ _Good boy. Now suck the fingers of your other hand.”_

Sam doesn’t waste time responding, instead shoves two fingers into his mouth and sucks hard on them, hips straining upwards into the hand that’s still wrapped tight around his cock.

He pulls his fingers out with a pop and moves them down, past his dick, down past his balls.

“ _Fuck yourself, Sam,_ " Benny breathes, sounding strung-out. " _That’s gonna be me filling you up tomorrow night, fuckin’ you into the mattress. That sound good, Sam? You looking forward to having my cock in your ass?_ ”

"Fuck," Sam whimpers, losing all sense of rhythm, of coherence as he stutters already close to the edge, "Fuck, fuck, fuck,  _shit._ " 

“ _Don’t come yet_ ,” Benny commands, and the words sound slow, vowels stretched out. “ _Not. Yet._ ”

"Please," he begs, whimpering, his toes clenching and eyes squeezed shut. "Benny, I need this —  _fuck._  Need you.”

He’d feel shame -- ashamed of how easily Benny has got under his skin and how hard he's _begging_ for it -- if it wasn’t for the heat stirring in his stomach, the electricity that’s shooting through his body, the way Benny’s voice tears him apart like a fucking  _wolf._

Benny laughs, low and slow. ” _Okay, darlin'_ ,” he says. “ _Come for me_.” 

It feels like a gunshot, like a sudden, terrifying jolt running through him and he’s squeezing his eyes shut, ass clenching around his fingers and hot ropes of come hitting his stomach and chest. He gives his dick a few more tugs until it gets too sensitive and he takes a gasping breath, opening his eyes and slipping his fingers out. 

Sam lies there panting, breathing heavily as he comes down, heart rate slowly, slowly dropping back down to a regular pulse. 

“ _Tomorrow,”_ Benny says,  _"and I’ll have you all to myself. How ‘bout that?"_

"Drive faster," Sam demands. 

Benny hangs up on a laugh and Sam shuts his eyes again, a slow grin stretching across his face.


End file.
